


5 times Peter needed MJ’s help babysitting Morgan and one time Morgan needed her help babysitting Peter.

by Lou_La



Series: Spiderman [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Morgan Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Puppets, Sensory Overload, Sickness, Sleepy Peter, Sleepy Peter Parker, Vomit, attacked compound, headache, no electricity, sleepy Morgan, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: 1) Morgan gets a sugar rush and Peter panics2) The house's electricity goes out so Peter, Ned and MJ play puppets3) Morgan falls off a climbing frame and cuts her knee open and Peter panics4) Peter has a sensory episode while Tony and Pepper are away for the day and calls MJ for help.5) Tony and Pepper are away for a weekend, but the compound gets attacked.~+1) Morgan finds Peter seriously sick in his room and calls MJ for help.





	1. Morgan’s sugar rush.

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffier ones are gonna be very short cus I'm not particularly good at those, I'm better at the more sickie and angsty ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: sugar rush, sleepy Peter Parker

"MJ, I seriously need your help!"  
"What have you done, loser?"  
"I gave Morgan 2 ice-pops and she's off her head! She's literally climbing the walls!"  
"You would know, bug boy."  
"Please...?"  
"Fine. I'll be 30 minutes."  
"I owe you, MJ."

* * *

True to her word, MJ was around 30 minutes later and Peter couldn't have been more thankful. Morgan had apparently heard her from her place at the dining room table where she was eating vegetables like some rabid animal. "MJ!!!" Morgan _screamed_ and abandoned her vegetables to sprint over to the door. Peter winced when she screamed and flinched. MJ saw and put a finger to her lips. "Sshh... Morgan! We're on a secret mission!" Morgan's eyes went wide and Peter eyed MJ trying to convey his message. 

_Thank you._

MJ must've caught it because she nodded and smiled a little bit. "What mission?" Morgan didn't whisper very subtly. MJ lead her to the sofa and Morgan dragged Peter by his arm to sit down with her. She pushed Peter down and climbed onto his lap. She stared at MJ with wide eyes as MJ explained.

"Ok, so... Peter is going to take one of your toys from your bedroom and hide it. Me and you have then got to find it and put Peter in prison. Then, we'll swap roles. I'll hide one of your toys and Peter will be with you. Ok?" Morgan nodded and instantly lead MJ into the kitchen to wait for Peter.

**~**

Morgan took so long finding the toy that Peter had hidden in Tony and Peppers room that he fell asleep on the chair by the bed. MJ found him sleeping in the chair and instantly put a finger to her lips as they walked in. 

Peter's soft snuffling filled the room and MJ found herself grinning even though she didn't want to. Morgan had climbed under the bed and let out a high pitched yelp and crawled out of the bed. MJ glanced at Peter who had snored lightly when Morgan had yelped but ultimately stayed asleep. MJ grabbed Morgan's hands and pulled her up. Morgan showed MJ the toy and then pointed to Peter, "Petey hasn't been getting sleep. Daddy says he has lots of bad dreams and that they wake him up," She said, her voice quite sad. 

MJ felt guilty for some unknown reason and lead Morgan out of the room.

**~**

MJ had made Morgan run around the garden 3 times and timed her every time and made a big show of showing her the times. When Morgan's times began getting slower, MJ suggested that they go inside and have some toast. When they'd eaten and Morgan was situated in front of the television, MJ told her she was going to go and check on Peter.

Morgan made some sort of noise but otherwise gave no acknowledgements. 

MJ asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take her to Peter and the elevator obliged.

MJ walked into the bedroom and saw Peter still asleep. She gently shook his arm and watched as his eyes opened, clearly blurry because he rubbed them furiously. "Hey, there. Feeling better, sleepy?" MJ asked, her voice soft. 

She remembers that once they were at Ned's when Peter's powers were still slightly unknown. Peter dozed and MJ woke him up by yelling at him. He instantly had a bad sensory overload. MJ had learned that if you gently introduced him to the world after he was asleep, it reduced the risk of an episode quite significantly.

"Hey," Peter mumbled back, stretching. His shirt rode up a bit and MJ saw some abs. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and stood up. "Morgans looking for you," MJ said, "I've brought down her rush, she's a normal 6 year old now."

Peter gazed up at her with those damn adorble brown eyes. "Thank you, MJ. Morgan will murder me in my sleep if i dont ask... Do you wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure Mr. Stark won't mind."

MJ grinned, "Ok,"


	2. Puppets make up for no TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The electricity in the compound goes out  
> Morgan goes into a fit  
> Peter nearly panics  
> MJ to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added: no electricity, Hurt/Comfort, puppets

"Morgan?" Peter drawled out, dramatically searching for the toddler in and under the most obscure places.  
A giggle answered his call. Peter knew exactly where she was, thanks to super-hearing, but he made a big show of leaving the room and making sure he shut the door. He climbed onto the ceiling and moved directly above where Morgan was hiding. He stuck there and waited for the toddle to come out so he could make her jump.

Morgan waited 4 counts before poking her head out from under the table.

She giggled quietly to herself as she pushed her shoulders out. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Morgan yelped and hid back under the table. Peter got ready to drop but there was a quiet buzzing.

Then the lights went out.

**~**

The next few seconds after the lights went out were Peter's most stressful seconds in his life. Morgan began crying as she came out from underneath the table and moved to the sofa, crying for her mother and father. What surprised Peter was that she called his name as well. "PETEY!?" Morgan yelled, her voice becoming hysterical.

Peter dropped down from the ceiling onto the floor and made a slight thud. 

Morgan _screamed._

Peter covered his ears and felt his senses buzz slightly, but he paid no mind to it.

Suddenly, something hard hit him in the head. He let out a loud groan as he brought a hand to his head. 

His senses warned him again and (this time) he dodged and something smashed on the floor behind him.

"MORGAN! STOP! IT'S ME, IT'S PETER!" He called out, trying to let the toddler know he was there. 

There was a sniffle and a hesitant, "Petey?" Peter used his senses to help him around the large sofa to where the toddler was currently curled up on the sofa, sucking her fingers. Peter pulled out his phone from his back pocket and turned his flashlight on. He placed his phone on the table and let the light shine up to the ceiling, lighting the room slightly.

Morgan was red-faced and red-nosed, probably from crying so much. Peter sat down next to her and she instantly moved into his lap.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y? What's happened?" Peter asked, threading his fingers through Morgans hair. " _It appears that the fuses have blown in the main circuit board. I have already taken the liberty to call an electrician. He will be here within 30 minutes and completed within 1.5 hours. I have also called Mr and Mrs Stark, but their phones were off."_ Peter smiled, "I knew I could count on you, FRI."

If A.I's could smile, F.R.I.D.A.Y would be. Peter moved all of his attention onto the toddler in his lap.

Morgan spent a couple of seconds sniffling and wiping her eyes. 

Then she glanced up at Peter with wide, begging eyes. "Can you call MJ and Neddy?"

**~**

30 minutes later, MJ and Ned were in the room with a (still slightly crying) Morgan. The second F.R.I.D.A.Y had announced MJ's arrival, Morgan was up and out of Peter's lap and running into the teenager. Ned let his arms flop to the sides, "Neglected by a toddler... what has my life come to?" MJ smirked and Morgan giggled as she pulled away from MJ's embrace, slightly.

They sat on the sofa for about 15 seconds (which is impressive for Morgan) before said toddler loudly proclaimed, "I'M BORED," Ned snorted and Morgan hit him with a pillow. "I'm really..." MJ laughed and Peter smiled, "Do you mean "I'm serious?" Morgan?"

Morgan grinned, "Yeah, mommy sais it to me,"

The trio laughed before F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up, " _I don't mean to intrude, but Mr Stark has called back. " Kids, Peter, I'm guessing Morgana has roped you into having Ted and NJ round, me and Pepper are stuck in traffic, of all things, and won't be home for around 3 more hours. F.R.I.D.A.Y has told me about the power outage and I trust Peter to keep the devil happy. Uh... you can have whatever we have in the fridge and I'll buy food when I get back." The electrician has also just arrived and said he will be done in approximately 1 hour." _Peter replied back, "Yeah, thanks FRI."

Then Ned gasped, "Oh my god, we could totally play puppets!"

**~**

Tony arrived just under 3 hours later to find Peter using his webbing to play with 3 puppets along with Ted and NJ-no- _Ned and MJ_. (god, Peter _and_ Morgan would kill him if he got their names wrong) and Morgan giggling. She saw her parents at the door and waved at them, too entranced with the show being put on.

Even when the lights came back on, Morgan made them turn them off again.

Except, this time when they played puppets, Tony and Pepper played as well.


	3. Morgan’s monkey bars from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags included: Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Morgan Stark, Blood, Fluff

~SEMI SHORT!~

Peter had taken Morgan to Central Park where they had just added a small playground for the young children to play on.

Morgan had claimed she was bored and didn't "wanna play hide 'n seek anymore cus it's _boring"_ and she didn't want to bake anything either. Peter had rung May and asked what she used to do with him when he said he was bored and May suggested the park.

So, less than an hour later, Peter and Morgan were sat in Central Park with ice-cream in their hands. Suddenly Morgan gasped and lurched forward. Peter grabbed her shirt and pulled her back, "Morgan?! What's the matter?" Peter asked, fretting over her.

Morgan bounced on the bench with a big grin on her face, "PETEY! THE MONKEY BARS ARE FREE!" She yelled, already trying to escape Peter's grip.

Peter let her go and smiled as she ran off. Peter could see her with his enhanced vision, so he stayed on the bench and finished his ice-cream. Morgan knew Peter was Spider-Man and knew about his enhanced senses. 

"Petey? Can you come help me?" Peter heard in his hearing. Morgan had whispered from her position from the bars and Peter grinned as he put the ice-cream stick in the trash.

Peter jogged over and stood underneath the bars, "What d'ya need help with Morganana?" He asked and Morgan looked down with the biggest grin. "Can you stand underneath me so I don't fall?" Peter nodded, "Ok, go,"

Morgan let another, bigger, grin grace her face and she began swinging on the bars. 

Peter walked underneath her in case she fell down, but it looked like she didn't need it because she was doing Peter proud. Her hand slipped a couple of times, but she rightened herself. Peter glanced around the park as he walked underneath Morgan to see if any of his friends were at the park.

Morgan suddenly let out a squeal when she was near the end and Peter followed her gaze. 

MJ walked into the park with Ned.

Peter waved at them and Morgan did the same. (She'd reached the end of the bars by now)

MJ saw and nudged Ned and they walked over together. Morgan held her arms up and Peter lifted her up to the bars again and Ned grinned from next to him, "Do you realise what a dad you looked like then?" MJ snorted and moved to walk underneath Morgan, which gave Peter a break to talk with Ned.

"Dude, that's not even funny. I've had Clint's youngest kid ask me if I'm Morgans dad before..." Ned laughed and his laugh caused Peter to laugh.

Suddenly, MJ's frightened yell rang out and Peter was already up, running over to them before her yell had finished. Ned was close behind.

Morgan was on the floor crying while MJ was sat with her. Peter bent down and picked the crying toddler up and moved over to the bench. 

"Morgan, what's happened?" He asked and Morgan moved her hands from her knee. 

Her knee was cut, but it wasn't very deep. It _was_ big, which made it seem a whole lot worse than it actually was. 

Blood slowly dribbled out and seeing the blood made Morgan cry even harder. "MJ, could you grab some band-aids, wipes and cream from my bag, please? And Ned could you take this $5 and grab everybody an ice-cream?" Peter asked. The two ran off immediately and Peter gently bounced Morgan on his knee. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck when MJ put the stuff on the bench. "Ok, I'm sure you know how to clean a cut, MJ?" Peter teased and MJ flicked a wipe at his face. Morgan let out a small giggle.

Peter counted it as a victory.


	4. Peter’s sensory episode isn’t an episode form sesame street.

"Petey? Can we play now?" Morgan whispered in her classic child-like-whisper voice. Peter groaned slightly and lifted his heavy head. "Yeah... I guess so..." Morgan ran off, probably to the living room, leaving Peter to try and get his body going. Peter could feel his head pounding like a clock. His vision was tilting slightly and his body felt ridiculously heavy. His stomach was in knots but at the same time was churning dangerously. Peter reached into his school bag and got out his migraine tablets strong enough for his head. He could hear Morgan playing in the front room so he went into the bathroom to sort himself out.

**~**

A few minutes later, Peter was down in the front room with Morgan playing teddy-bear-tea-party. His migraine had eased slightly, but the overall achiness of his body hadn't. He knew this was a sensory episode in the making, even if it wasn't at its full capacity yet. They continued to play the tea party until Morgan, very loudly, announced that she was "BORED! Can we watch Frozen 2?" Peter gratefully accepted the silence of loud bear noises for the wooshing of ice. Morgan crawled into his side and asked if he could braid her hair. Peter said yes and then began braiding the young girl's hair as she quietly watched Elsa and Anna. 

Peter finished braiding Morgan's hair when she fell asleep and pulled her up next to him. He turned the tv down and curled into the sofa, with Morgan in front of him like a Joey. They fell asleep to the sounds of the tv.

**~**

Morgan woke up pretty quickly after that and sat up. The news was playing on the tv and Peter was asleep on the sofa. Morgan looked around and saw some sunglasses and her dad's headphones. She put them on Peter's face as best as she could. Peter relaxed considerably.

Morgan didn't want to put the tv on again because she knew Peter was in pain. So, she went and got Peter's phone. She asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to unlock his phone and to call MJ.

"What'dya want, nerd?"

"MJ... is Morgan."

"Morg? Why're you calling? Is Petey ok?"

"No. He-hes head hurt. He's sleepy now but he hurts."

"Ok, do you want me to come over and help?"

"Please."

"Ok, I'll be over in 1 episode of sesame street, ok?"

"Ok, bye-bye!"

**~~**

True to her word, one episode of sesame street later, MJ walked through the doors. She dropped her bags by the door and kicked off her trainers. Her eyes landed on Peter and then she turned to Morgan. "Morg, I'm just gonna sort Petey out quickly and then I'll come and play with you, ok?" Morgan nodded and turned back to sesame street while MJ walked over to Peter and crouched by his head. She gently touched his shoulder and he winced. "MJ? Whatre youdoin here...?" MJ smiled softly, "You're having a sensory overload and Morg called me for help." Peter groaned softly and inched up the sofa. MJ grabbed his hands and helped pull him up. "Morg, I'm just gonna go help Petey go to bed, you ok for a minute?" Morgan nodded, too entranced in sesame street to care any more.

**~~~**

MJ took Peter to his room and massaged his head while he tried to relax. MJ could still hear the sesame street theme song playing in the background as she continued to play with Peter's hair. In fact, she was so distracted with her everyday problems, she didn't realise how much of playing with his hair she'd done until her fingers cramped and quiet snoring focused her attention. MJ smiled softly and quietly left the room, shutting it gently behind her. The snoring didn't fade and neither did MJ's smile as she made her way to the toddler in the front room.


End file.
